Can't Go Back Now
by izziecnr
Summary: A story about Peyton and Brooke.
1. The Comeback

1.

- Will you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, make me the happiest man on earth, and marry me?

He hold his breath while opening the little black box in his hand.

_God I'm so lame, I can't be this nervous, of course she will say yes when I ask her. She's the woman of my life._

Lucas closed the box and put it inside his pocket. He looked into the mirror again and smiled.

Life is good!

- Luke honey, we're going to be late. - Peyton said from the living room.

- I'm coming sorry.

He left the room and that's when he saw her, standing next to the front door, in a beautiful black dress with her hair down, and those blonde curls he loved. She had that goofy smile on her face, while looking at something. His heart always stopped when looking at her.

_God, blondie, someday you'll kill me..._

She looked up from what she was holding, and tried to put on an angry face

- Oh, finally Luke. You took so long to get ready, one of these days I'll le... - She was interrupted with a sudden kiss. He had his arms all around her. Finally they stopped, Peyton was out of breath.

- Wow, I guess you like me angry then. - She laughed.

- I just love you, Peyton Sawyer, always have and always will.

- I love you too Lucas Scott!

- What's that you're holding?

- Oh this...- She raised her right hand - It's just a picture.

Lucas took it from her hand. It was a picture of her and Brooke, when they were 10 years old. They were sitting in a tree, he could see Peyton's house in the back. They were holding they're little hands, and laughing. Just two little happy girls, against the whole world.

- This is a beautiful picture Peyton.

- Yeah it is, those were other times.

- I can't believe we're seeing her today, after 3 years, it's been so long, so much has happened.

- You can say that. - She now had a sad face - Well let's go, we're already late.

They left the house and went to the car. Peyton still couldn't let go of her 1963 Mercury Comet Convertible, it had her whole "life" in there.

As Lucas drove, she kept looking outside the window, watching people pass by, the familiar streets and houses.

_Brooke...I'm going to see Brooke. How should I act? Angry? Sad? Happy? Arghhh, I don't know what to do. Why did she leave Tree Hill 3 years ago? Why did she leave us? Leave me?_

Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden stopping of the car. They arrived.

- Let's go my lady. - Lucas opened her door and hold her hand.

They looked at the house in front of them. It was huge, and had a deck, over the river. Everything about it said Brooke Davis.

- She sure still knows how to live big. - Lucas smiled. - Let's go.

They approached the front door and before they could actually knock, it opened. -

- OH...MY...GOD! - The person in front of them screamed. - The once hot couple of Tree Hill is here!

- Hi Rachel! - Peyton said with much less entusiasm. - Didn't know you'd be here.

- Nice to see you too. Of course I'm here, biatch. Brooke and I are best friends since she left. We live together in L.A.

Peyton felt her stomach take a turn when hearing that. Because now it was official, Brooke was no longer her best friend.

- Well as much as we would love to talk here in the cold Rachel, could you take us inside? - Lucas said.

- Come on in. I see you're still hot Broody! - She said while checking him out, when they entered the house.

Peyton just gave her a look, one of those looks.

- Whatever Skinny! Let's go meet the others.

Rachel passed the living room, that was empty and opened the back door, that went to the deck. They saw some tables, with food, bottles and candles.

There was a big group of people, they're friends and one or two that they had never seen.

- Look who's here. - Rachel announced.

Everyone looked to the door.

- Hey. - Peyton and Lucas both said.

Hailey and Nathan were the first to greet them.

- What's up my big brother and his lovely girlfriend? - Nathan high-fived him.

- Hey guys - Hailey said, showing her big smile, she always had.

- Who's that? - Peyton pointed to some guy, who was talking to Rachel.

- That's Julian, he's Brooke's boyfriend. I think he is some movie producer she met in L.A. Still don't know the whole story.

- Movie producer you say? - Lucas said with a smirk. - Nate wanna introduce us? Gotta find Brooke by the way.

- Sure buddy, come on.

- So... - Hailey had a serious face now

- Hales I know that face. What do you wanna ask? - Peyton said now looking at her, after starring at that Julian guy.

- What do you think about all this? Brooke leaving and you guys stop being friends like before.

- I don't know Hailey, I still don't understand why she left that way. After that it was never the same, I tried talking to her, and you remember I even went to L.A, but she kept a distance between us. I'm not even sure if I should be here, if I want to be here, she was my best friend. How could she do this?

Hailey just nodded and looked at Peyton, she looked more than sad, she seemed crushed, Hailey understood her friend.

- Well you're here right? So let's try and make a good time. And you better say something to Brooke, you can't be hiding in her house.

- Yeah, you're right Hales.

Just then, someone came from the living room and passed the door. Peyton looked and there she was. Dark brown hair, that used to be long, now was straight short. She wore an amazing red dress, that exposed both her back and shoulders.

_Brooke Davis...beautiful and breath-taking as always._ - She thought

Peyton, as for the rest of the group, could only stare at that woman, worthy of a Greek godess statue beauty.

Brooke didn't notice Peyton as she walked by, and went to Julian. He grabbed her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

- You look amazing Brooke Davis. - He said with his famous grin.

- Well thank you Julian. You don't look too bad yourself. Now I need to go talk to my old friends.

She let go of him and when she turned around, her heart almost stopped.

There she was, standing next to Hailey, looking right at her. She had all her blonde curls, falling and resting on her shoulders. She was in a simple but beautiful black dress, that showed her skinny body, Brooke always teased about. She could spot those green eyes miles and miles away.

_Peyton Sawyer...beautiful as always. _- Brooke smiled

- Peyton. - She walked towards Peyton.

- Brooke. - She almost whispered.

They just looked at each other, before taking another step.

_God, I just want to hold you Peyton. Should I?_

_I want to hug you, in my arms, like we used to...But I bet you don´t want that - Peyton had a sad and worried face._

They stayed there, without doing or saying anything. Hailey quickly stepped in.

- Well ladies, I have a suggestion, tonight is a party right? So let's have drinking games or something. I'll go put some music to dance. Peyton wanna help me?

Peyton couldn't take her eyes from the other pair that stared at her but she managed to say something.

- You go ahead Hailey, I gotta go find Luke.

Hailey looked at them and left to go find the stereo.

- Well it's been a good conversation so far, but I have to go find my boyfriend. - Peyton said with an upset face.

Brooke caught her arm before she walked away.

- Peyt...I'm sorry. - Her voice was cracking.

_Oh no Brooke, don't start crying._

- I hope someday I can understand or actually know the reasons you left that way, but not today Brooke, I'm here because Lucas wanted me to come, and my friends are here. I can't talk about this now.

Brooke let go of her arm and watched her leave.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way...Peyt, I loved you!_


	2. Sincerely Hope It's You

2.

Everyone was now in the living room, because it got really cold outside. Some were playing drinking games and others were just talking and laughing.

Peyton didn't feel like talking so she was just sitting next to Lucas, drinking. Just like old Peyton...She still had her mind around the whole Brooke leaving 3 years ago. She couldn't understand why she did that, and worse, why did she stop talking to her. Of course Brooke said it was because of her new fashion company, she didn't have much time, but Peyton knew she talked to Hailey and Nathan many times. Why stop talking to her best friend?

- Peyton, honey.? - Lucas was looking at her.

- Hum...what? - She left her thoughts behind.

- Nathan was just asking you about your work. Is everything ok? - As always he watched her face very carefully.

- Oh I'm fine, I think it's just the wine effect, it got me tired. I think I'm going to take a walk outside. Excuse me guys, be right back. - She said turning to Nathan and Hailey.

Peyton looked at the room, people were just happy and smiling. Why did she have to be like that?

She saw Brooke standing near the kitchen, leaning on Julian, talking to Mouth and Bevin. Right then, Brooke looked at Peyton, and they're eyes locked on each other, for what it seemed like an eternity. Peyton broke the gaze and went to the front door, starting to feel the effect of drinking too much wine, sitting on the couch. She stumbled on her way to the door, and some of her friends noticed, including Brooke.

_Oh no, back to old Peyton, who drinks her problems off. Shit!_ - Brooke thought.

Peyton was now sitting on a bench in front of the river. She couldn't even think straight right now, due to the wine. She leaned her head on the bench, and in a second her eyes fell.

...

Brooke was looking at her guests, her friends, who she had missed with all her heart. Tree Hill was her home, now and forever. The day she left, was the worst day of her life. Not so much for leaving her home, but for leaving her best friend behind, without even explaining. Those green eyes have been haunting her dreams for the past three years. She had to come back. She had to have Peyton back in her life.

- Lucas, where is Peyton? - She asked.

- Oh, hi Brooke...(ick) Pey...Peyton? Who knows? - Said a completely wasted Lucas.

- God Luke, what have you been drinking?

- Stuff! You know Peyton is not happy today.

- Yeah, I saw that. Well I better go find her. But first...Hey people! - She called everyone.

Not one person was sober in the room.

- Well first of all thanks for being here. Second I guess everyone is staying, since you're all pretty wasted, Tree Hill old style. Just spread around the house, except my room. Nate and Tutor-Mom, no sneaky business, you hear me?

Everyone just laughed and continued playing Beer-Pong and others...

Brooke went outside, she started calling for Peyton, but no answer. She went near the river, and when she looked around, she saw someone resting on a bench. Her goldilocks were unforgettable.

_God I've missed watching you._

Brooke nealed in front of the bench and just stared at the face in front of her. She knew every inch of Peyton's face like the palm of her hand. And when she was sleeping, it seemed that made her beauty even bigger.

Brooke took her coat and placed it around Peyton. She touched her cold cheeks and Peyton moved, slowly waking up.

- Brooke...

She could smell the wine in Peyton's breath.

- Come on Sawyer, let's go inside so you can sleep.

- I have to go home, with Lucas. - She got up too quickly - Oh (hand in head), hangover.

- They are all staying here, everyone drank a little too much. Come on.

Brooke grabbed Peyton by her waist and lead them to the house. When they got in, they saw Lucas, Mouth and Julian sleeping on all three couches. Haley and Nathan were on one bedroom, Skills, Bevin and Rachel on the other (wild night ugh?). This left only one room, Brooke's.

- Do you mind sleeping on my room? - Brooke asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

- Of course I don't mind. - Was all she said.

Brooke held on tight to Peyton and went upstairs. After changing clothes, they both laid on top of the bed. A million thoughts going through their minds. Brooke finally broke the awkward silence, with her soft but raspy voice.

- Peyt, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you.

- Actually you never left Brooke, you always stayed in my heart. Even though you hurt me, I still love you Brooke Davis. - Peyton was now turned to her, and had her hand on top of Brooke's.

Silence took over them again, but just for a second, because Brooke started to cry.

Peyton threw her arms around her, and held her very close.

- It's okay Brooke, it's okay...

- No, no it's not. I hurt you, I let you down after all we've been through. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Not now.

- Yes you do deserve. We always said, no matter what comes, we remain. Of course you're going to have to fight, but so do I, because I want nothing more then you in my life. Whatever it takes, we are doing it. You hear me? - Peyton showed off her smile.

- God it's been too damn long. - Brooke hugged her back, with all her strength.

They just stayed like that all night, Brooke feeling more then she should.

_No, it's going to start, all over again_. - She thought, while watching Peyton's face.

- Love you . - Said before falling asleep.

- Love you - She smiled and held Peyton closer to her.


End file.
